Mientras duermes
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: StevenxWallace. Estando los dos solos el campeon se queda dormido mientras el lider empieza a recordar.


Mientras duermes

Sonrió mientras le miraba, llevaba un rato intentando concentrarse en su lectura pero le era imposible, sus ojos no podían apartarse del de cabello verde. Era curioso los diferentes puntos de vista que tenían las personas acerca de los pokemon, para algunos eran una forma de lucha, para otros eran tan hermosos que competían por ver cuál era el más hermoso que otro.

Para el los pokemon eran unos grandes compañeros que, además, eran una gran ayuda para encontrar esas rocas y minerales que tanto le gustaban. Siguió mirando como el líder de gimnasio extendía una especie de crema sobre la piel del pequeño pokemon suponía que para darle más brillo o algo, en realidad no le importaba pero las manos de Wallace se movían con tal delicadeza sobre el Luvdisc que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su movimiento le hipnotizaba.

-Si sigues mirándome así vas a acabar por desgastarme- dijo el coordinador mirándole sonriente por encima del hombro, su sonrisa aumento cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas del campeón al verse descubierto- Si quieres cuando acabe con el puedo empezar contigo.

-No hace falta.

Con esas palabras se escondió detrás del libro que había estado intentando leer, verse descubierto de esa manera era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Aun así no pudo concentrarse en la lectura, siguió mirando de reojo al otro y desviando la mirada cada vez que el otro levantaba los ojos.

Paso un rato hasta que el líder de gimnasio se levantó dejando ir a su pokemon yendo hacia el sofá sentándose a su lado. Steven se puso tenso al sentirle ahí, aun no se había recuperado de la vergüenza pasada. Al menor se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando sintió el brazo del otro rodearle los hombros y sus manos posarse en los mismos apretándolos ligeramente.

-¿Qué… que haces? – pregunto temiendo un poco la respuesta.

-Te dije que cuando terminase con ellos empezaría contigo- le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sonriendo ante la cara que estaba poniendo el otro- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Steven era una persona que le encantaba, podía pasar de ser el entrenador más fiero y decidido a ponerse más contento que un niño con zapatos nuevos con tan solo ver un mineral que no tenía en su colección. Apretó con cuidado de no hacerle daño sus hombros, estaba demasiado tenso como para dejarle trabajar e intuyo por que era.

-Si no te relajas voy a hacerte daño –susurro a su oído notando el sobresalto del menor- ¿te he asustado?

-¡Claro que no!-respondió instantáneamente- solo me has pillado por sorpresa.

Su mente grito mentiroso una y otra vez, no le había pillado por sorpresa, a pesar de llevar varios meses saliendo juntos no se había acostumbrado aun a esos acercamientos que hacia tan de repente.

Respiro profundamente obligándose a relajarse, había contenido ya un par de gemidos de dolor pero poco a poco ese dolor se convirtió en algo más placentero. Sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco bajo las manos del líder de gimnasio.

Wallace sentía relajarse al otro poco a poco, al final resultaba que sí que necesitaba esto, estaba tan tenso que si le hubiesen lanzado un ladrillo a los hombros habría acabado hecho pedazos.

Progresivamente sus hombros fueron relajándose y sin darse cuenta se fue apoyando en el hombro de Wallace y dejándose llevar poco a poco por los brazos de Morfeo. El líder observo esto con una sonrisa dejando vagar su mente hasta el momento en el que ambos empezaron una relación conjunta.

Ambos se encontraban en un prado claro en medio de un bosque atacando con todo lo que tenían. Wallace había rechazado el puesto de campeón para seguir siendo líder de gimnasio. En un principio su idea había sido intentar formar nuevamente una relación con Winona, pero le había sido imposible por dos razones de peso.

Por una parte la líder de gimnasio no se sentía a gusto manteniendo una relación ahora que sabía que era más que un simple líder. Por otra parte el mismo había empezado a pensar que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, todo lo que habían vivido durante la lucha contra los dos pokemon legendarios le había echo plantearse las cosas.

Al igual que Ruby había fingido no recordar nada de lo que había pasado antes de la intervención de Celebi, pero lo cierto era que la imagen del cuerpo frio y pálido de Steven se había anclado en su memoria. Esa visión aun le atormentaba en el presente, de ahí que buscase su compañía.

Por otra parte el Steven hacia aceptado seguir siendo campeón a cambio de que dedicase algo de tiempo a entrenar con él, quería hacerse más fuerte para llegar algún día a su nivel, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

La lucha que estaban sosteniendo era intensa, ninguno de los dos cedía ni un momento, cabía decir que ambos estaban muy igualados en ese momento. Tanto los pokemon como los entrenadores estaban exhaustos, pero no daban pie al otro a obtener la victoria. Un trueno les sorprendió en medio del combate, alzaron la vista hacia el cielo sintiendo de pronto las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra sus rostros.

Pronto volvieron a meter a los pokemon en las pokeball corriendo a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Se cubrieron con la capa de campeón corriendo bajo la lluvia, tras un rato de carrera llegaron a una cueva donde se refugiaron.

-Eso ha sido inesperado- dijo el campeón quitándose la chaqueta para eliminar el máximo de agua posible de la prenda.

-Al menos cuando lleguemos no necesitaremos ducharnos- comento el líder de gimnasio intentando otorgarle un tinte de humor a la situación.

Ambos se miraron antes de empezar a reírse, la situación merecía la risa, ambos empapados y refugiados en una cueva, no era propio de dos grandes entrenadores. Con curiosidad Steven comenzó a observar las pareces, si tenía suerte quizás encontrase algo interesante en aquella caverna.

-¿son interesantes las paredes? –pregunto el líder quitándole el agua sobrante a su boina- las miras con demasiado interés.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en ellas…. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

Wallace iba a preguntar el por qué, pero un gruñido al fondo de la cueva llamo su atención, volvió la cabeza hacia la oscuridad logrando distinguir unos ojos que le observaban desde ella. Se acababan de meter en la boca del lobo. Se levantó deprisa cogiendo a Steven del brazo echando a correr fuera de la cueva.

-¿Qué pokemon era ese?

-Probablemente una colonia de Nincadas,nos habremos metido en su casa- dijo sin dejar de correr.

No se detuvieron hasta estar lo más alejados de la cueva que pudieron. Se pararon a descansar cerca de un árbol, no debían pararse ahí pero era mejor que estar bajo la lluvia. Se cubrieron con la capa como pudieron. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban lo más juntos que podían para refugiarse de las gotas de lluvia que caían implacables contra el suelo.

La mirada de ambos se encontró, ninguno podía apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. De pronto el mundo a su alrededor dejo de tener importancia para ellos, solo existían ellos dos. Durante un momento pareció que incluso los corazones de ambos latían al mismo tiempo.

No llegaron a saber del todo en qué momento sus rostros empezaron a acercarse hasta juntar sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios. Fue un beso lento, sin prisa, pero corto. Un trueno les devolvió a la realidad con un sobresalto, se separaron mirándose sonrojados pero con una sonrisa en los labios, las risas no tardaron de salir en sus labios.

Después de eso aun tardaron un tiempo en aceptar lo que sentían, tiempo que se pasaron tonteando hasta que decidieron tomar una decisión sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos.

La mente de Wallace volvió al presente cuando noto el peso del cuerpo de Steven sobre su hombro. Sonrió acariciándole el pelo, había acabado por quedarse dormido sobre él. Se quedó observando el rostro del dormido acariciándolo levemente con la yema de los dedos.

-Me alegro mucho de estar a tu lado- susurro apartándole el pelo de la cara- aunque tú no te acostumbres aún sé que lo harás – aprovecho que estaba dormido para decir lo que llevaba callando un tiempo- Me gustaría poder decirte todo esto despierto pero sé que saldrías corriendo sonrojado – se rio levemente- pero espero poder decírtelo algún día frente a frente. Te amo.

Fin


End file.
